


Há mais de 12 deuses no Olimpo (ou O canto de Melpômene)

by YearAndaDay



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando os deuses do Olimpo provocam a Terceira Guerra Mundial coube à deusa da Família arrumar as coisas, de um modo deturpado. Crianças nascidas três séculos depois tem agora que competir por sua própria sobrevivência nos Jogos Vorazes.<br/>[História para um público específico, com personagens de um RPG de Percy Jackson, no ambiente de Jogos Vorazes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Héstia e o fim da civilização

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introdução básica e apresentando personagens do Jon e do Breno!

Potencias vão e vem com o passar dos implacáveis anos. De certo modo Chronos, vencido por duas vezes, continuava sendo opressor, o tempo é opressor. Inclusive com os Imortais.

Os Estados Unidos da América estava deixando de ser o centro de poder dos Deuses, isso aconteceu muitas vezes nos últimos milênios e era sabido o centro do poder do Ocidente levava consigo os deuses gregos, os deuses da primeira pólis que concebeu a ideia de Estado, poder e democracia como conhecido. Entretanto dessa vez os deuses estavam confusos, o mundo começava a girar em volta da China, a grande potência asiática que [i]finalmente[/i] se tornava a líder mundial.

Mas a China tinha seus próprios deuses, seus próprios métodos de adoração, não havia mais um conceito preciso de Ocidente/Oriente e, dessa forma o mundo mudava mais profundamente do que se poderia imaginar. O Panteão grego rachava internamente, assim como o país o qual deveriam deixar o domínio, a megalomanía de Zeus permeava os presidentes e generais e o desejo de controle era forte demais.

E haviam armas.

A civilização ocidental não deixaria seu posto, não perderia o domínio para "os comunistas chineses que queriam dominar o mundo e subverter os valores do capitalismo". Era ridículo, era forçado e muitos deuses e humanos não compartilhavam dessa visão de mundo, mas eles foram subjugados e o sonho americano e o panteão grego se desfizeram em cinzas junto com o território-alvo das bombas de fusão nuclear. Não haveria vida por milhares de anos em praticamente todo o Leste asiático e o pacífico se tornou bastante contaminado, os mares se levantaram e as nuvens tóxicas mataram boa parte da população.

A América do Norte agora era um continente isolado, a parte central do continente anterior fora quase arrasada pelo tsunami tóxico, a parte do México sobrevivente fora militarmente unida à antiga potência, Ares brilhava de orgulho, Zeus tinha os olhos azul tempestade e o orgulho o blindava como um escudo. Semideuses foram responsáveis pela detonação, Hefesto não tinha orgulho do trabalho dos filhos, mas apreciava a engenhosidade. E Hades recebera almas na ordem do bilhão e ele sentia nojo de seu irmão mais velho.

E Héstia quem recebera o mais duro golpe; com seu culto sendo deixado de lado em favor da guerra, quem se importava com o lar, com sacrifícios quando o inimigo tinha de ser destruído? A força dominava, Ares reinava tanto quanto Zeus e o desejo de poder. A deusa da proteção da santidade do lar – seu fogo, o coração de uma casa antiga – foi transformada, o fogo que passou a queimar em si foi do ódio, do ódio em ver sua própria família quebrada e destruída, tomada pelo desejo e tendo jurado – pelo Estige – que faria os sacrifícios necessários para não deixar aquilo acontecer novamente.

Nenhum deus, espírito ou mortal poderia suspeitar da loucura da mais doce e comedida das deusas, de modo que – por traição ou surpresa – Héstia tomou todos os deuses seus prisioneiros, do orgulhoso Zeus ao esquivo Hefesto, da luxuriosa Afrodite à inteligente Atena todos os treze caíram ante sua mão e por ela foram despedaçados, queimados e e presos fundo na terra, a meio caminho entre a superfície e o reino dos mortos, despojados de poderes, títulos, despojados de si mesmos, sendo corpos imortais sem a qualidade da [i]alma[/i] que refletia as características de cada um, quebrados além do que qualquer criatura na terra poderia juntar novamente.

A maior parte dos humanos morreu pela guerra, muitos pela fome que se seguiu – Deméter refugiada no submundo por muito tempo fez com que as plantações secassem – outros pela revolta dos mares e secura dos lagos. Outros como generais e toda secretaria de presidência, inclusive o próprio, foram mortos pela deusa e por seus poucos seguidores humanos. Héstia acumulara para si pequenas partes dos poderes de cada deus que derrotara, dessa forma pôde limpar a água e o solo da contaminação nuclear, deixar a chuva que caia não-ácida ou poluente, da mesma forma restaurar grandes partes da vida selvagem e das florestas naturais, poucos ecos da civilização anterior sobrevivia neles distritos e toda tecnologia era centrada na Capital, que distribuía os conhecimentos apenas necessários.

A guerra havia destruído grande parte do que o país se tornara, sem comunicação com outras terras a deusa do lar influenciou a pequena comunidade humana existente, Panem nasceu e mesmo destruídos a terra ainda se lembrava de sua existência, treze distritos foram formados onde os restos de cada deus descansaram e todos os nascidos destas terras tinham características que remetiam a um deles e da mesma forma tinha um único propósito na construção do novo país; da mesma forma cada distrito refletia a característica de um deus, era a terra buscando um equilíbrio mínimo contra a loucura da deusa virgem, que desde o último deus preso – Hades – se sentava contemplativa, escondida e à vista no que viria a se tornar a Capital e o Governo, como uma estátua a qual se podia ignorar, mas não deixar de temer nas poucas vezes que sentia seus olhos marmóreos se fixarem em você por um segundo. Seus seguidores, cerca de meia centena de humanos, homens e mulheres que a deusa considerara dignos formaram a população da Capital, com os anos a guerra se transformara em lenda e os deuses esquecidos. A deusa, entretanto, se recolhera numa inconsciência contemplativa, analisando seus atos em nome da paz, como alguém que gasta energia demais num propósito e precisa de um longo e merecido descanso antes de voltar a viver.

E claro que após alguns séculos a guerra eclodiu, exatamente 240 anos atrás, os distritos estavam cansados dos distratos da Capital – um reflexo, um eco da guerra de Héstia – e, novamente, perderam.

O Distrito 13, o cabeça da rebelião fora poupado, assim como Hades, se provava astuto, paciente e sempre a perder qualquer batalha que enfrentasse, sempre o que tinha de se manter recluso, auto suficiente e escondido da vista dos outros. Fora poupado porque o presidente Snow, influenciado pelo pensamento da deusa que patronava a Capital de que outra guerra só traria mais dor e mais morte e a própria Terra não suportaria outra guerra nuclear e seria o fim definitivo, o último abraço que Tânatos daria em algum ser vivo.

[…]

Katniss Everdeen e Peeta Mellark foram mortos no 75o. Hunger Games, o qual teve Enobaria como vencedora. Qualquer suspiro de rebelião morreu com seu mockingjay.

[…]

Hoje Adam Karamzin, ao lado de seu Gamemaker Mateus de Albuquerque anunciam o início dos novos jogos.

Bem vindos ao Hunger Games número 240, que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor.


	2. Perséfone e o Mundo Inferior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pers <3

Nos primeiros anos após o rapto a deusa teve ódio de seu marido, pois junto a Atena, Héstia e Artemis tinha decidido se manter virgem, uma donzela eterna representando a vida e a juventude e todos seus planos haviam sido cortados pelo estranho e recluso Rei dos Mortos. Além de tudo Hades havia a enganado com o artifício da deliciosa romã do submundo e agora era obrigada a ficar distante de tudo o que desejava: a liberdade, o sol, a companhia das outras deusas e sua mãe; raptada e enganada era a deusa Perséfone e raiva brotava em seu coração até então puro.  
   
Com o tempo começou a notar plenamente as qualidades e defeitos daquele que veio a ser seu marido. Hades sendo recluso, um tanto quanto misantropo, com uma certa grave melancolia em seu ser, além de cumprir metodicamente seu trabalho – uma personalidade que o afastava quase completamente da de Zeus. Ao passo que começou a aceitar o marido, primeiro com pena, depois com amor. E com o ir e vir das estações a Rainha começara a adquirir característica do Mundo Inferior à sua personalidade, uma certa gravidade e responsabilidade com seus deveres, uma seriedade que não encontrava no mundo de cima e, desse modo, parecia quase duas pessoas diferentes conforme assumia-se como Deusa da Primavera e ou Rainha do Mundo Inferior.  
   
Tempo passou, mais que dias, mais que anos, mais que séculos. Sendo o distante, o estranho e o não desejado, Hades raramente sentia a luz do sol na pele e de modo geral não se envolvia nas intrigas da família divina a qual pertencia, a não ser uma vez por ano em que todo o Conselho se reunia. Por uma sequência de anos a cada dia mais sombrio ele volta à sua esposa que se preparava para subir ao mundo novamente e ela sabia intuitivamente o que se tratava: a loucura que tomava conta de Zeus e a provável fusão – senão guerra – de panteões que se aproximava. Todos os deuses sentiam em seu interior aquele desejo de mudança, que acompanhava cada novo país que assumia-se como centro de seu poder. E todos sentiam que havia algo de diferente neste e sentiam que algo grande mudaria, da mesma forma que se dera a criação do Panteão Romano, só que mais drástico e intenso.  
   
Algum tempo depois, pela primeira vez em toda História, Perséfone desceu à casa do marido em plena Primavera, lívida e trêmula com o início da guerra que predizia o fim de tudo e ali permanecera, o Reino nunca ficara tão cheio, bilhões morreram bilhões e sozinho Hades não podia fazer muita coisa. A Primavera fora abandonada, poucas e resistentes flores nasceram em meio ao Caos, não havia mais estações e, um dia, Perséfone ficou sozinha. O marido houvera subido no dia do Conselho, como sempre fizera, abandonando sua quietude natural e com uma raiva que não era própria de si e enfrentaria os outros que, muitas vezes, haviam descido ao seu reino pedir ajuda para um ou outro lado da guerra que agora travavam. Um lado exigia a deposição de Zeus, o outro defendia aquilo como forma de sobrevivência e resistência à fusão dos mundos Oriental e Ocidental e, se houvera tomado um lado, a esposa não sabia. E nunca chegara a saber realmente, pois naquele dia Hades desaparecera do mundo. Sem a possibilidade de deixar seu reino – que beirava o caos – Perséfone cumpria seu papel, Tânato tinha sua essência tão dispersa que sozinho não poderia cumprir seu dever, tendo ao seu lado Melinoe na busca das almas, enquanto Macária e Hécate ajudavam na organização e mesmo nos julgamentos.

O mundo estava tão abalado que os deuses não se importaram com a mudança em suas funções e suportaram a quebra de orgulho em ter de pedir ajuda à outros. Anos se passaram antes que Perséfone pudesse dispensar Hécate de seu serviço para ir à busca de sua mãe e do Rei do Mortos. Quando a Magia voltara, a única das deusas do reino não diretamente ligada à morte, a única que tinha tempo e recursos para buscar no mundo superior o deus desaparecido, não trazia o paradeiro do Rei, mas a notícia da loucura de Héstia. E apenas os conselhos da deusa impediram a outra correr ao mundo superior buscar seu marido e sua mãe, ou mesmo enfrentar a deusa rebelde, ou teria o mesmo destino que eles e nunca poderia vingá-los.

Um pouco menos de tempo levou para que Tânato fosse a si mesmo novamente, anos que poucos nasceram e que muitos morreram (com efeitos retardados de radiação), anos que o deus desejava encontrar o esconderijo de Héstia e trazer-lhe o fim antes do Destino decretar que era o correto e apropriado. Era a primeira vez que sentia isso em seus éons de existência. Seu gêmeo, Hipnos, sempre pendera entre os reinos da Realidade e do Sonho, depois do início da guerra o Sonho puxava cada vez mais dele, como se seu próprio poder estivesse tentando salvá-lo da amarga Realidade, num dos breves Despertares deste contara à Rainha que havia um levíssimo traço de Hades no Sonhar, tão sutil que era irrastreável; a única coisa que se inferia desse fato era de que o deus estava afastado da Realidade, dentro de algum limbo, reino ou domínio que tinha o Sonhar como limite.

Cem anos anos depois, o mundo novamente entrara num precário equilíbrio e finalmente Perséfone deixava o seu reino, inicialmente apenas cumprindo suas primárias funções, sem a resistência de Héstia ou de qualquer outra entidade, e em segredo começara a procurar os deuses caídos que já havia constatado por si mesma não habitavam o abismo do Tártaro, nem o Olimpo destruído e nem nenhum lugar. A entrada do mundo inferior havia mudado, assim como sua comandante, Hollywood estava embaixo das águas contaminadas do pacífico de modo que a antiga Porta de Orfeu se tornara a entrada oficial do reino, da mesma forma a porta deixara de ser um lugar estéril e se tornara cheia de vida, uma grande floresta nascida aos pés do Olimpo Destruído, nada restava ali que lembrasse Nova York, nem mesmo restos de construções Héstia deixara nada feito, nem por homens ou deuses, em pé. A não ser as coisas escondidas e mágicas mais fortes e antigas que ela mesma.

Os mortos lhe falavam de Panem e dos distritos, cidadãos descidos à escuridão relatavam suas vidas e suas mortes e as peças foram unidas pela deusa que reconhecera a essência da maioria dos deuses nas terras que um dia fora a América do Norte. Então vieram os Dias Negros e uma nova guerra ameaçava o precário equilíbrio de forças, de modo que Perséfone decidira não agir, sabia não ser forte para enfrentar sozinha a deusa rebelde e esperou, novos mortos começaram a lhe contar dos Jogos e da falsa paz pregada. Deixando seu reino nas mãos das deusas Hécate e Melinoe, voltou à superfície em busca de seu amado. Esse era o ano de após a hecatombe nuclear, o ano dos 240 Jogos Vorazes.

 


	3. Colheita - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Colheita nos Distritos Carreiristas, apresentação de alguns personagens pertencentes a: Gabriel, Ruivo, Dani, Jon, Hayden, Gah, Waz e Luls (alguns apenas citados).<3

**Parte 1: Distritos Carreiristas**

**Distrito 1 - Afrodite**

Tristan tinha se preparado por toda a adolescência para aquele momento, era seu momento de glória e ninguém poderia tirar dele, nem mesmo sua bela irmã mais velha, Violet, vencedora da edição 116, aquela que tinha garantido à sua família a morada da Vila dos Vitoriosos, a parte mais rica do distrito mais rico. Seria a sua vez de brilhar nos Jogos e escrever seu nome na história como rico, belo e vencedor, entretanto ele sabia que tinha que vencer com mais destaque que a irmã, de modo que seu nome suplantasse o dela, tanto nos distritos quanto na brilhante Capital, o lugar que deveria ter nascido.  


Diferente dele, Elena tinha nascido pobre, filha daqueles que mineravam os diamantes preciosos para a Capital e feita órfã quando jovem e mandada para um abrigo, onde sofreu alguns traumas e abusos antes de ter seu potencial revelado e mandada para a academia dos Carreiristas. De pensamento rápido e corpo ágil, Elena deixou de existir em lugar de Payne - nome dado por si mesma a fim de abandonar seu passado e olhar o futuro como tributo voluntário dos Jogos - pode enganar a muitos com seu jeito doce, mas  seu sorriso nunca chega aos olhos e vê a todos como inimigos a serem destruídos para alcançar seus objetivos.

A cerimônia de colheita do Distrito era luxuosa e extravagante - não tanto quanto um evento da Capital - mas ainda assim deixa transparecer a riqueza e sofisticação do distrito, assim como transmitia as qualidades da Afrodite, deusa cujo corpo repousa no fundo dessa terra, próxima aos diamantes que uma vez embelezaram-na ainda mais, ainda que a pura visão da deusa nua não necessitasse de adornos. Seus filhos - os filhos dessa terra - também refletiam seu aspecto mais sangrento, de amante de Ares e senhora da guerra.  


No lugar dos tributos escolhidos, um menino de 13 anos e uma garota de 14 (uma carreirista em treinamento, mas ainda não totalmente qualificada) subiram ao palco Tristan e Payne, de olhares afiados e belos corpos - em belos trajes também, sabendo que esse era o primeiro momento de contato de possíveis patrocinadores - levados por Pacificadores para o trem a tensão se estabeleceu. Payne era a única carreirista que passara pelo centro de treinamento que não havia caído nos braços de Tristan durante as longas noites de treino e ela tinha certeza, não se aliaria a ele, a não ser que fosse para usá-lo e descartá-lo; ele tinha a certeza de que faria uma bela dupla mortal com a moça, até o momento de sentir o corpo da loira embaixo do dele, sentir os ossos do pescoço se partindo debaixo daquela pele pálida, ninguém o rejeitava. Ninguém.  


**Distrito 2 - Ares**  


Fortes e brutais, isso de fato resume bem os tributos deste distrito, especializado em construções e na formação de Pacificadores são tidos como leais à Capital, fortes e estrategistas razoáveis. Herdeiros deturpados de Esparta, se pode se fazer a comparação, que orgulhariam o deus que involuntariamente representam.  
Ryan é o mais forte e brutal de todos aqueles que desejam ser tributos, não pela fama ou glória, apenas pelo desejo de sangue que corre dentro de si, vindo de uma família comum, com parentes Pacificadores o jovem não deseja uma vida minimamente tranquila, deseja apenas sentir o gosto de sangue que banha a Cornucópia todos os anos. Não é um estrategista, por mais que tenha um poder de percepção quase sobre humano, além de certo carisma que atrai as pessoas, como o calor e a chama atraem insetos para depois queimá-los.  


Ayla, por outro lado, apesar de forte e desde jovem trabalhar para o sustento de sua família (e adquirindo muitas tesseras), tem forte senso de justiça e, se houvesse como, desejaria ser a primeira Pacificadora mulher e, na verdade, poder realmente pacificar Panem. Seus pensamentos revolucionários são escondidos debaixo de uma carranca e, acaba sempre se envolvendo em problemas pelo seu senso apurado de justiça em meio a uma sociedade, e um distrito, profundamente desiguais e pautados na violência.  


De certo modo qualquer rebelião era duramente controlada neste Distrito, então não era surpresa que uma garota pobre, rebelde e com muitas tesseras em seu nome fosse chamada na Colheita, o que surpreendeu foi nenhuma Carreirista se voluntariar em seu lugar, uma forma elegante de se livrar do problema. No trem Ryan se ocupou em comer e descansar, basicamente ignorando a garota aterrorizada - que fingia ser forte, fingia não se importar -, ainda que simpatizasse com a impetuosidade que a tinha levado até ali. Tinha a certeza de que não iria matá-la por si próprio, mas não se importaria de vê-la morta por qualquer outro.  


 

** Distrito 4 - Poseidon **

 

Leah sempre foi rebelde e, para fugir de um lar desfeito e um pai abusivo deu tudo de si para entrar no seleto grupo de escolhidos, o grupo que treinava arduamente para treinar e logo se voluntariar aos Jogos. Queria provar a si mesma, provar ao pai e a todos que ela não era apenas uma filha ilegítima, alguém descartável, ela mostraria a todo país sua força e a força do Distrito 4 e, se morresse... não estaria aqui para ouvir ofensas e desmandos e teria feito seu próprio nome, para o bem ou para o mal.  


Jason era velho, aos 18 anos - apenas um mês antes de completar 19 e se livrar de uma vez por todas do risco da Colheita - já era alto, forte e bronzeado pelo tempo e trabalho no mar, tendo contraído tesseras para si mesmo e seu irmão mais novo, Thales, sabia que seu nome estaria muitas vezes na disputa. Tinha um olhar duro e profundo, como o mar, como um velho, como quem já viu demais e estava cansado da vida; quando criança tinha desejado os Jogos e chegara a treinar algum tempo com os Carreiristas, mas a morte do pai fez a necessidade de sustentar sua família, seu irmão no caso e então viu o quanto era idiota a ideia de se voluntariar para algo em que a morte era quase uma certeza, ainda que houvesse algo gritando em seu interior pelo prazer do metal frio de uma arma contra suas mãos e da sensação de adentrar a carne macia.  


O amor pelo mar, a impetuosidade de uma grande parcela de seus habitantes e mesmo a profundidade emocional de outros mostrava o porque do Distrito 4 ter Poseidon preso sob a terra, no limite da água, tão perto e tão longe de seu elemento, daí um tanto de melancolia dos habitantes. De fato, talvez os deuses tenham um certo humor, Leah se voluntariou pela garota escolhida e o nome de Jason saiu do vidro e ninguém se voluntariou, ele era alto, forte e capaz, um representante do Distrito bom o suficiente para que os Carreiristas pudessem se dar ao luxo de passar mais um ano sem participar da Arena, Jason subiu ao palco recitando para si mesmo o que muitos acreditaram ser uma oração; de certa forma poderia ser considerado assim, ainda que não no sentido convencional de intercessão a um deus ou ser superior, mas uma intercessão consigo mesmo. 

Os dois se encararam no trem, duas faces diferentes de uma moeda, duas maneiras distintas de enfrentar o mundo. Dificilmente seus caminhos se cruzariam na arena e principalmente difícil em saber qual sairia vitorioso num duelo.  


Se Leah estivesse próxima o suficiente, as vezes poderia ouvir um murmúrio, frases soltas que o homem dizia para si mesmo: "...enfrentarei meu medo, permitirei que ele passe sobre mim e através de mim...".a ouvir um murmúrio, frases soltas que o homem dizia para si mesmo:  _"...enfrentarei meu medo, permitirei que ele passe sobre mim e através de mim..."_


	4. A Colheita - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colheita nos distritos 3, 5 e 6
> 
> Com personagens de: Hayden, Prii, Thaa, Cap e Iara. <3

**Distrito 3 - Atena**

   
Atena teria orgulho de seus filhos se pudesse vê-los habitando o distrito a qual seu corpo é preso; crianças fortes e inteligentes, com muita habilidade mesmo na adversidade que se abateu sobre eles afinal seu instinto guerreiro os fez ser um dos primeiros a entrar na Rebelião que iniciou os Hunger Games. E, apesar de passivos nos últimos cem anos ela sabia que eles apenas esperavam o melhor momento de contra atacar, não conseguindo serem felizes num país injusto como Panem, ainda que sua sede de conhecimento seja quase totalmente saciada. 

   
Oliver tinha sentimentos absurdamente contraditórios sobre os Jogos. Eles eram, com total e absoluta certeza, repugnante, odioso e que deveria ser combatido, destruído, eliminado. A ideia de crianças (adolescentes na verdade, mas ainda assim alguns tão pequenos e infantis o suficiente para serem considerados jovens ) competindo até a morte, tendo que destruir umas as outras... argh, afetava sua mente como se uma faca entrasse em seu crânio a cada colheita. Entretanto uma coisa que poderia admirar era a engenhosidade das arenas, das estratégias dos competidores (e do gamemaker), ele poderia admirar a parte técnica e era a esses detalhes que observava enquanto assistia (compulsoriamente, como toda Panem) os tributos morrerem um a um. Ele assistia, sim, mas não conseguia se manter parado diante da televisão, ficava sempre no fundo, observando, andando, se mexendo e falando, de fato pessoas do Distrito 3 podem ser estranhas, diferentes. Excêntricas. E foi com excentricidade que subiu ao palco quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado na Colheita, mas quem o conhecia - poucas pessoas de fato, seus companheiros sempre iam e vinham, nenhum permanecia muito tempo no mesmo laboratório técnico que ele, ainda que não fosse uma pessoa desagradável - sabiam que ele estava planejando, sempre planejando. E ansioso, ele queria ver mais do mundo, mais que além das cercas eletrificadas do Distrito 3. Se alguém pudesse ter esperança, bem, Oliver Smith com certeza tinha chances de ser um vencedor.

   
O Distrito era grande, extremamente grande com quase 200 mil pessoas vivendo nele, quem poderia realmente notar uma única garota? Era dessa estratégia que se valia Katherine, treinada desde jovem no Distrito 13, com 15 anos já seria considerada mulher, nos padrões do 13 realmente o era, já tendo tido um filho de um dos seus superiores - que ela jamais revelou quem era. Pouco depois continuou com seus treinamentos e logo se voluntariou para a mais arriscada das missões, a infiltração no Distrito 3, um dos mais prejudicados na Primeira Rebelião e que tinha se juntado à Katniss se esta não tivesse morrido na arena. O risco maior da missão sendo seu nome entrando pra colheita da área do Distrito a qual tinha se infiltrado com falsos papéis de transferência, tendo que colocar seu nome correspondente ao cumulativo de 17 anos, além de tesseras para si mesma. E foi com um sangue frio admirável que a jovem subiu ao palco com o nome falso que tinha adotado, Kate Stavros.

   
No trem o rapaz estava falante, como uma criança no Natal, sua voz e trejeitos o distanciavam do horror que o destino lhes havia preparado, mas Kate sabia ler as pessoas muito melhor do que ele poderia supor, ela conseguia ver nos olhos dele a tristeza pelo futuro e ao mesmo tempo uma determinação que ela podia identificar como assassina, mas não para com ela, mas para o ambiente, o estranho trem e a Escolta, para tudo que a Capital representava; sendo afável com ele e dividindo meio-sorrisos que ele também interpretava corretamente ambos fizeram uma aliança, sincera e secreta. Kate fazia aquela aliança por si, pelo Distrito 13, por Rukia - aquela que estava com seu filho no último ano e por ele, que provavelmente só a conheceria pelas imagens que estivessem disponíveis dos Jogos, Oliver não fazia por si também, mas por todos aqueles que estavam ao seu lado na Colheita, no seu distrito e nos outros, fazia porque era errado e ele poderia consertar. Ou morrer tentando.

   
   
**Distrito 5 - Apolo**

  
Nos moldes atuais o Distrito 5 pode ser considerado um dos mais ricos, produtor de energia para o país, o único que tem luz em 24/7, o único que você não consegue ver as estrelas na noite pelo excesso de luz. Brilhante como o deus do sol, mas que não possui o espírito do deus, um dos mais quebrados por Héstia em sua loucura destrutiva, ainda que alguns abençoados absorvessem um pouco mais da essência dele, da terra e produzisse indivíduos únicos.

   
Doze anos, jovem demais para ser escolhida pelos Jogos, mas sendo eles implacáveis e literalmente vorazes o que a pequena Kimberly poderia fazer além de andar até o palco, sozinha e tremendo ante os olhares incrédulos de todo o Distrito? Sem tesseras, delicada e frágil, era errado. Kim não tinha uma irmã mais velha para se voluntariar por ela e, se tivesse, dificilmente isso aconteceria com a pequena que, uma das poucas, a seguir o treinamento do pai para medicina, profissão rara em quase todos os distritos. E há muitos anos os habitantes de Panem aprenderam o destino daqueles que se voluntariavam por compaixão, Katniss deixara uma lição duramente aprendida.

   
Connor não era muito mais velho, com seus quatorze anos, pele pálida e grandes e belos olhos azuis - o que mais se destacava em seu rosto. Em Panem, mesmo nos distritos ricos ou na Capital, crianças com alguma deficiência física ou mental, eram raras e quando existiam morriam (ou eram mortas) extremamente jovens, por isso não haviam estudos ou estes se tornaram inacessíveis, desse modo só podiam classificar o jovem como estranho, nunca como tendo um grau leve de autismo que não o impedia de fazer as atividades do dia a dia, mas o tornava mais introvertido, mas permitia manifestar uma inteligência acima do normal e principalmente uma sensibilidade à vida que o tornava incompatível com a proposta dos Jogos. 

   
No trem nenhum dos dois conversava, perdidos em seus mundos particulares, Kim num mundo de terror e assombro, seu medo lhe permitindo ignorar a moça animada que falava das maravilhas da Capital, enquanto a pequena apenas imaginava que nunca veria seu distrito novamente. Connor, por outro lado, trancado em seu quarto olhava absorvendo todos os detalhes, cores e sons novos que o rodeavam, imaginando o tipo de vida da Capital, impedindo a si mesmo de viajar mais longe do futuro e pensar na arena e no vermelho do sangue e no som dos gritos de dor e medo.

  
   
  
**Distrito 6 - Hermes**

   
O maior distrito em termos de população, responsável por criar os meios de transporte que servem a Capital e aos Distritos e mesmo assim razoavelmente pobre obrigando crianças a pegarem tesseras ou mais simplesmente a roubar. Duas das características do deus dos viajantes, um deus adaptável como os habitantes dele, mas nem por isso forte o que torna muitos viciados em drogas que também são produzidas e chegam com certa facilidade ao lugar.

   
Lauren, de 14,  não se considera viciada, mesmo que o desejo de drogas a tomem quando suas emoções se tornam extremas, culpa de seus pais, um casal de viciados do qual ela fugiu quando criança pelo excesso de abusos físicos e mentais. Crescendo pobre e em Casa de Abrigo (ruins, mas nem tanto quanto sua família), podia ser considerada uma jovem forte, esquiva, com uma inteligência prática e habilidades de defesa. Seu cabelo ruivo e solto voava ao sabor do vento enquanto tomava seu lugar no palco, apertando as unhas na palma da mão para não gritar, sentindo o sangue começar a escorrer da pele ferida, com olhar duro de quem já viu demais e principalmente determinada, já tinha sobrevivido tanto... Os olhos de Lauren se apertaram, segurando as lágrimas ao ouvir o nome do próximo tributo, um garoto que também vivia na mesma casa de abrigo, não um amigo porque não se permitia ter nenhum, e havia ainda a repulsa a homens em gera depois, bem, depois de tudo. 

   
Ethan tinha seu nome muitas vezes no vidro, se obrigando (e sendo obrigado) a pegar tesseras pra si e pra outras crianças do abrigo, além de ser um experiente ladrão e fugitivo dos Pacificadores. Seus olhos espertos não denunciam a idade, que dependendo de sua postura podia variar de 14 à 20, com uma mera mudança de trejeitos e entonação de voz. Estava tenso quando subiu na arena ao lado da ruiva esquiva que dividia consigo a casa e, de certo modo, a história traumática de infância; Naquele momento, naquele palco, parecia ter a idade do mundo e o peso dele nas costas.

   
O rapaz repetia mentalmente que não estava disposto a morrer, mas protegeria a menina enquanto fosse possível, até a morte realmente, ainda que não admitisse para si mesmo, enquanto comia, forçando a si experimentar os luxos que a Capital lhe oferecia antes de sumariamente matá-lo, porque era assassinato e ele sabia. Lauren comia também, quieta do outro lado da mesa, amaldiçoando sua sorte e os deuses que ela sabia existir, mas que não atenderiam suas preces, nunca fizeram antes; deseja acima de tudo uma agulha consigo, queria escapar daquele mundo, ainda que por seus próprios meios, não para a doentia diversão dos ricos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCULPA IARA, ME PERDOA!!!!!!!


	5. A Colheita - Parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colheitas nos Distritos 7, 8 e 9
> 
> Com personagens Cap, Buda, Luls, Karla, Mary e Prii

**Distrito 7 - Zeus**

De longe Zeus foi o deus mais destruído pela deusa da família, despojado de seus poderes, de seus títulos e de seu espírito de modo que o Distrito jamais revelaria qual o deus preso sob seu solo anão ser de maneiras sutis: algumas das árvores que cresciam lá eram as mesmas da ilha em que o deus crescera escondido da ira de Chronos e o vento tinha uma qualidade própria e diferente dos outros Distritos, além da grande incidência dos raios na floresta que o cobria quase inteiramente.

   
Com cerca de um ano e meio Elizabeth fora abandonada nos confins da grande floresta que cobria e garantia a subsistência do Distrito, filha mais jovem de uma família extremamente pobre e que não conseguia ou podia se sustentar; não tiveram coragem de matar a criança inocente, entretanto concordar em deixar a implacável natureza cuidar do destino da menina. Encontrada anos mais tarde por Pacificadores e trazida novamente à sociedade a criança selvagem, de idade indefinida e olhar prescrutador e inteligente aprendera aos poucos algumas regras de convivência social e principalmente prendera sua atenção a cada edição dos Jogos que assistia em alguma das inúmeras casas/abrigos os quais passara e nunca ficara, pelos seus modos. Com o tempo seu nome também fora colocado entre os possíveis tributos, ainda que sua idade não pudesse ser precisamente estimada e, por fim, sendo chamada como tributo aos dezesseis anos, ainda que seu corpo aparentasse os catorze.

   
Ao seu lado como competidor subiu Damon, de uma das famílias mais ricas do Distrito o que não impossibilitara seu nome de ser colhido entre todos os milhares de adolescentes. Sério e compenetrado ele andou até a plataforma, não pensando no que o futuro lhe reservaria dali a três dias, mas pensando apenas em viver e voltar à sua família, seu trabalho e seus amigos. 

   
No trem a ruiva não conversava e comia com vontade as diferentes comidas oferecidas, de um sabor tão impossível e intenso que poderiam intoxicá-la apenas pelo excesso, entretanto se observasse bem - e Damon era de fato um bom observador - podia notar a inteligência naqueles olhos de cor indefinida e como a jovem notava tudo e todos a sua volta, absorvendo os detalhes. Ele sabia que a ruiva seria uma adversária interessante se sobrevivesse ao banho de sangue, e trataria de se manter longe daquelas mãos irriquietas e dos olhos impiedosos.

   
**Distrito 8 - Hera**

   
 Tratamento similar dado ao marido recebeu Hera, ainda que por motivos diferentes: Héstia considerava Hera uma traidora por si, sendo esta uma deusa da família e de proteção às famílias permitido e mesmo incentivado as disputas que permeavam o Olimpo. Os únicos sinais que poderiam identificar a deusa como pertencente a este Distrito se mostram no orgulho e vaidade de alguns habitantes, infinita paciência de outros, mas de modo geral o distrito não reflete a presença de Hera, devido ao tamanho da traição lida em seus atos por sua cunhada-irmã.

   
Contra o cinza do concreto que cobria o distrito os vermelhos e vibrantes cabelos de Liesel se destacavam, tal característica - assim como a vaidade da moça - conferiam a ela um dos poucos melhores trabalhos que se poderia encontrar no 8, designer e modelo de peças que iam direto para a Capital. Quando seu nome foi chamado para o palco a ruiva não demonstrou medo, ainda que existisse um grande peso em seu estômago sabendo não haver habilidades de combate além de sua perspicácia.

   
O outro tributo, Adam, parecia um tanto quanto mais aterrorizado com a realidade que vivenciava, ainda que conforme seus passos foram avançando um olhar de resoluta determinação tomou o lugar do susto inicial. Também não parava de olhar a companheira de infortúnio, moravam perto e - assim como metade dos outros vizinhos - tinha uma paixão platônica pela garota, ainda que nunca tivesse tido a coragem de trocar duas palavras com esta.

   
O encantamento pelas acomodações no trem que os levaria os fez esquecer por alguns momentos as provações dos próximos dias e, dessa forma, os dois tributos começaram a conversa, de início de modo estranho e reticente, depois de algumas horas como melhores amigos, evitando a todo custo tocar no assunto dos Jogos, apenas desfrutando da boa comida, do luxo e da companhia um do outro.

   
**Distrito 9 - Deméter**

  
O paradoxo de produção de grãos e alimentos x a pobreza marca esse Distrito. Equilibrado entre grandes campos de cultivo e fábricas de processamento, o lugar também marcado pelo ritmo da colheita das diferentes plantas, sendo a de maior produção aquela que compõe as tesseras distribuídas em toda a Panem, que variam de acordo com o ano e as condições climáticas. Grande parte da colheita se tornou mecanizada devida a pequena população do 9, ainda que certas tarefas relacionadas ao plantio e manipulação ainda sejam feitas por mãos humanas.

   
 De pele queimada de sol, magra e de longos cabelos negros Aurora, o raiar do dia, subia ao palco com lágrimas incontidas correndo pelo belo rosto enquanto procurava na pequena multidão sua família a quem havia pegado várias tesseras, o que provocara sua escolha aos Jogos. Tinha ânsia de viver e florescer ao lado do noivo que amava como a si mesma e que tinha passado da idade para ser tributo ou teria se voluntariado pelo outro jovem que fora escolhido e que protegeria a amada na arena, como Peeta e Katniss ou que, pelo menos, morreria ao lado da garota.

   
Ren era parte da pequena população de pessoas com olhos puxados que habitava o Distrito 9, trabalhando na colheita desde que podia segurar lâminas na mão ele ansiava portar uma delas naquele momento para escapar do lugar, dos Jogos e de tudo, suas mãos irriquietas sentiam a falta do peso da foice curva que tinha sempre consigo e que só abandonava nos dias de Colheita. Estava determinado a não morrer, não ceder, não ser um joguete nas mãos da Capital. Sua vida e sua morte pertenciam apenas a ele mesmo, e tudo que viesse a acontecer seria em seus próprios termos.

   
Aurora se refugiara no quarto que lhe era destinado no transporte que levaria ambos à Capital e aos treinos que precediam o evento, enquanto o jovem comia e estudava friamente os trejeitos e informações que sua Escolta podia dar, não somente sobre os outros tributos já escolhidos como qualquer informação sobre o Jogo o qual estava sendo forçado a entrar. Achava a menina patética e sentia pena, apesar de entender o desespero, alguém do Distrito 9 ser chamado para participar na arena era quase uma sentença de morte.


	6. A Colheita - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALMENTE, ufa.
> 
> Com personagens de: Iara, Buh, Waz, Pri

**Distrito 10**

 

Héstia inicialmente acreditava que a deusa Artemis poderia conter a onda de louca fúria do Senhor dos Deuses, mas ela foi inútil, na visão da deusa a donzela sequer havia tentado com empenho, no fim ela fora tão destruída quanto seu pai, ainda que se opusesse veementemente àquela loucura. Uma consequência desse fato é vista na proibição da caçada, mais que um instrumento de controle da fome, um instrumento de punição da deusa da lua. Seu distrito, aquele que possui animais apenas confinados, tratados como um artigo descartável, com seu sangue escorrendo de matadouros como grandes rios, uma população dura, austera, pobre e sem esperança.

 

Akio esperava que todos os envolvidos nos games, que toda a Capital, queimasse em fogo lento e era essa imagem que mantinha na mente enquanto era obrigado a participar de sua última colheita, o jovem tinha todas as habilidades - como matar, onde cortar, conhecimento e habilidade com lâminas, além de força - provinda de seu trabalho nos últimos anos nas várias fazendas-matadouros que existiam no distrito, para ser um tributo extremamente feroz em campo. Só que ele não  _desejava_ isso, desejava usar sua força contra o sistema e não para a diversão dele. Era com o fogo do ódio e da vontade de revolução que subiu ao palco com seu nome sendo chamado como tributo.

 

Reda era centrada, séria e fechada com qualquer pessoa de fora de sua família, vivia com sua mãe e irmãs num pequeno sítio que administravam com muita dificuldade, mas tendo comida na mesa pelo menos uma vez ao dia estavam melhores que a maior parte do resto do Distrito. Era mais forte que seu corpo magro deixava demonstrar e um sentido de compaixão muito grande, chegando a "roubar" pequenas partes do estoque de leite e/ou carne e distribuir em algumas casas sem que vissem, esse mesmo sentido de compaixão impedia que ela se relacionasse com nenhum homem, não queria ter filhos, não queria colocar mais crianças em Panem que poderia sofrer com a fome, o constante sentimento de medo e os Jogos. 

 

Akio sentia um profundo e sincero desprezo por tudo que representava a Capital e seus habitantes, isso incluindo as comidas e habitações, se limitando aos mais simples alimentos disponíveis e preferindo dormir no chão. Sentia simpatia pela garota obrigada a se juntar à ele, entretanto não se sentia também confortável o suficiente pra se aproximar dela, Reda se sentia da mesma forma, não acostumada a homens e não se sentindo confortável em sua presença sabendo que teria os próximos dias teriam uma proximidade similar à de uma família naquele lugar antes de ser jogados na arena, esperando que sua mentora, Aela, trouxesse um pouco mais de equilíbrio a esse sentimento.

 

**Distrito 11**

 

Dionísio sempre foi um deus estranho, um imortal nascido de uma mortal, deus de um dos cultos mais  _fúteis,_ o vinho e as orgias, tomando o lugar da própria Héstia no Olimpo, ainda que esta não o fizesse ou sentisse raiva por essa ato particular do deus, em sua loucura apenas achara que tinha desperdiçado seu lugar, Héstia  _se_ culpava por deixar o Olimpo para um deus tão inútil e instável. Os filhos da terra onde ele se encontra enterrado podem apresentar alguma das variadas características do deus, desde a loucura propriamente dita, excentricidade ou o amor às coisas que crescem.

 

De uma coisa Dryl tinha certeza, sua família era marcada pelo infortúnio, poucos anos antes seu irmão tinha sido chamado à Colheita e cruelmente morto nas mãos de um carreirista, ele tinha 12 anos e era seu gêmeo, na morte a moça fora tomada pela dor e pela loucura, seu grito fora ouvido a muitos metros de sua casa, toda a vizinhança congelava pela cena passada em repetição com frenesi pela TV, o áudio perdido e encoberto pela dor do sangue compartilhado. A mente da moça fora quebrada em partes demais, uma única tornada em várias, uma parte sendo ele; nunca mais ela, nunca mais a si mesma. Certs coisas jamais poderia ser consertadas e todos se lembrariam só sorriso demente da gêmea restante ao subir no palco, um sorriso que cortava como uma faca, só o sangue poderia restaurar a moça a uma única coisa. O sangue dos outros, o sangue dela mesma. Não importava. Pela morte voltaria a ser uma única.

  
Drago faria sucesso na capital, era o que pensava a Escolta enquanto ele caminhava sem hesitação ao palco, sua pele marcada quase completamente em tinta negra, num método doloroso e primitivo, longe das técnicas modernas e civilizadas do povo que comandava Panem. A tinta-e-agulha eram sua droga, a dor o levava para lugares distantes como nenhuma droga era capaz, de corpo forte do trabalho pesado, olhava com desdem pros habitantes da capital, mas via seu olhar e notava como a mulher cruzava as pernas e olhava seu corpo como se fosse um delicioso pedaço de uma carne exótica, exploraria isso, poderia ganhar patrocinadores, foi simpático em todos os momentos que sabia que a câmera apontava pra ele.

Por dentro gritava. De ódio. E isso lhe dava força.

No trem o homem olhava sua companheira, seus olhos eram visivelmente insanos, entretanto seu corpo se movia de forma sensual e medida, sua loucura era sua força e fraqueza, a moça gracejava com ele, não havia nenhum medo nela, só desejo, de todos os tipos. À noite o homem atraiu pra si a sorteadora, ela tinha a pele dourada e os cabelos azuis como uma nuvem, metade do trem poderia ouvir seus barulhos, poderia ter chamado a outra mulher entretanto sabia que ela quereria dominar e nesse momento ele precisa se aterrar, sentir que tinha poder sobre algo, sobre si mesmo e não um fantoche, não novamente, não como no futuro.

 

**Distrito 12 – Hefesto**

  
Hefesto era forte o suficiente pra sua essência chegar aos habitantes de sua terra, fortes, resistente e rudemente criativos, sempre sobreviventes, de fato era teimoso, mais que o próprio Zeus, ainda que tenha sido pessoalmente despedaçado por Héstia afinal a bomba era sua, o ápice da dor e da loucura da deusa ocorrera por um ato seu e de seus filhos, ele sentiria dor até que a terra sucumbisse sob si mesma, mas ele resistia. Assim como o Distrito 12.

Temple não se lembra de seu passado, tendo sido encontrada quando muito criança vagando próxima à cerca quase-nunca eletrificada, do lado de fora na floresta. Mais uma pequena boca para ser alimentada pelo pouco dinheiro da prefeitura, uma vida de tesselas e pequenos trabalhos duros pela sobrevivência; não roubava, até porque pouco havia para todos, uma criança dura que se transformara numa jovem que quase não se surpreendia, ou chorava, ou demonstrava qualquer emoção, mesmo sendo colhida como sacrifício.

Maxymilian não era muito diferente, filho sem pai de uma família da pequena parte mais abastada do distrito, uma criança indesejada, criada muito mais nas ruas do que na própria casa, desdenhado pelos tios e primos legítimos até fugir de casa, não indo longe afinal poucos viviam naquele distrito, o menor dos doze e vivendo de pequenos trabalho no mercado ilegal (renascido depois da morte dos amantes desafortunados e do suicídio de Haymitch), apenas uma outra mulher vencera os jogos no distrito, por mais sorte que habilidade, e os pacificadores nada tinham a temer daquela gente pobre e rústica.

O olhar duro dos dois participantes espelhava os da população, pessoas determinadas, mas sem esperança. A viagem fora permeada de silêncios das vozes e cheia do barulho da alimentação, esquivos e sozinhos em seus próprios mundos enquanto ouviam da Escolta as [i]maravilhas[/i] que esperavam ao final da viagem.


	7. Os filhos das deusas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semideuses :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personagens do Gabe, da Thaa e da Pri

Sacrifícios eram necessários, Nêmesis os exigia para a redenção e/ou revanche, Hécate sabia disso e aceitou, dessa forma o mais custoso para si fora a gravidez de Matheus.

O Presidente Roderick queria um filho, sua esposa queria algo para cuidar e paparicar já que o marido era por demais independente de seus cuidados, desse modo a Deusa entrara em suas vidas. Era comum naqueles tempos mulheres da Capital não quererem estragar o corpo com uma gestação, custava a beleza do corpo, restrições médicas, alimentares... Dessa forma preferiam obter barrigas de aluguel de jovens mulheres pobres e necessitadas dos Distritos que as cercavam, escolhidas criteriosamente pela beleza, saúde e qualidades gerais que agradassem aos solicitantes. As mulheres que se submetiam à inseminação viviam confortavelmente na Capital até o nascimento da criança com roupas, alimentos ou jóias inimagináveis para alguém em sua condição, sua família no Distrito recebia pagamentos em espécie ou viveres quase no nível de um Vencedor; algumas voltam para os Distritos e continuam recebendo auxílios por um período pré-estabelecido entre as partes, outras são simplesmente mortas para cessar o pagamento, algumas poucas se mantém como amantes e cidadãs de segunda classe e um número mínimo consegue contornar as barreiras sociais e se tornarem mulheres independentes e plenas cidadãs da Capital que as acolheu, mas sem poder contatar a criança que gerou.

Sakura, uma das espiãs humanas que serviam ao Distrito 13 tinha acesso a algumas filmagens, a Deusa entrara com uma manipulação mágica de névoa de nível bastante elementar e se fizera passar por uma das candidatas à gravidez, como uma jovem de 19 anos, sem as obrigações da Colheita, forte, discreta e da beleza exata que o casal buscava para se encaixar em suas vidas como geradora do herdeiro. Rebecca era o nome do humano da deusa, uma das partes de si mesma enfraquecida a ponto de não demonstrar poderes mágicos que despertassem a atenção de Héstia, um avatar praticamente humano, com poucos anos de memória (não mais que algumas poucas centenas) e imbuída de uma missão que deveria cumprir a qualquer custo. O Presidente se apaixonara pela jovem mulher, diferente em muitos sentidos da esposa, dessa forma subornou a clínica para dizer que a implantação do embrião (união dos gametas seu e da esposa) tinha ocorrido com sucesso sendo que Matheus havia sido concebido de maneira tradicional.

O menino nascera forte e saudável, parecido o suficiente com o pai para que as pessoas que prestassem atenção ao nascimento não notassem a infidelidade de seu Presidente e, principalmente, que a mãe biológica deste fosse alguém de fora da Capital, as implicações disso seriam desastrosas. Hécate/Rebecca ficou como amante do Presidente e este garantiu um lugar a ela em sua staff pessoal, escondendo por si mesmo as origens da mulher por alguns anos até a morte do casal, causada por inimigos políticos e encoberta como acidente automobilístico. Matheus não estava junto dos pais e cresceu criado por familiares e professores se interessando principalmente pela história do país que seu pai governara por anos, sendo bastante criativo e inescrupuloso muito jovem entrou para a equipe de preparação dos Games.

Anos depois conheceu Adam, um jovem político com uma ascensão meteórica às altas esferas e que se interessava muito pelo período político do pai de Matheus e as intrigas que levaram à sua morte, a conexão fora instantânea e na mesma noite ambos estavam juntos na cama, começando um relacionamento de muitos altos e baixos, mas que resistira aos anos de intrigas sociais e políticas. Há dois anos quando eleito Presidente, Adam levou Matheus consigo ao topo, o elevando a Gamemaker principal no lugar dos favoritos da presidente anterior.

Nenhum dos dois prestara muita atenção à assessora de comunicação de Adam, uma velha conhecida do Presidente anterior, muito discreta, confiável e bonita. Uma moça chamada Rebecca.

Alexandra e Caleb tem a mesma idade, filhos do mesmo pai, mas de mães diferentes e nascidos com pouquissimos meses de diferença sendo ela a mais velha. Seriam crianças comuns ao distrito 13 ou em qualquer outro lugar se não fosse a estranheza de seu método de concepção ou o fato de quem era o progenitor masculino: filhos de Hades concebidos em seu sono por intermédio de Perséfone; a Deusa da Primavera e Fertilidade induzira o marido a ter partes de sua essência divina a pairarem sobre mulheres que tinham ligação ou afinidade com a morte. Foi difícil, levou tempo e funcionou unicamente duas vezes, Perséfone sofria em ter de saber que, naquele momento, a essência dele estava muito mais próxima daquelas mulheres do que dela mesma, novamente um sacrifício.

A mãe de Alexandra tinha uma doença terminal e em nenhum momento de sua curta vida temera a morte ou seus efeitos e aceitara de braços abertos, sendo voluntaria para a tentativa do que a Deusa planejava. Já a mãe de Caleb já encontrara a morte de frente muito mais que uma vez, sua paixão era a batalha e era sempre a primeira a enfrentar as naves da Capital que ousavam invadir o espaço aéreo do Distrito, após uma Experiência de Quase Morte e da impossibilidade de retornar ao exército por muitos meses, foi convidada por Pers à seu projeto. Ambas as mulheres morreram quando os irmãos tinham poucos anos de vida e sendo criados com as outras crianças na parte da manhã, suas tardes eram dedicadas a brincadeiras e estudos específicos com a própria Presidente Mary, Perséfone, generais ou espiões, para os dois era apenas normal a criação entre planos e armas, magia e história, um amor e temor difuso entre aquelas mulheres importantes (e no caso da deusa tão diferente), entre os generais sérios (mas que sempre lhes traziam presentes do mundo exterior e dos distritos) e aquele deus acorrentado de expressão melancólica.

Uma adição à dinâmica foi que aos 6 anos nasceu Katherine, a primeira filha de Perséfone em centenas de anos e de pai desconhecido, uma criancinha impetuosa e que herdara da mãe a qualidade de ir-e-vir e tão logo se conheceu o fato a menina começou a ter seus estudos pessoais focados em espionagem, assim como os de Caleb eram para o exército e de Alexandra para a política. E mesmo com a diferença de idade e de focos os três tendiam a andar muito juntos e isso se acentuou com o passar do tempo ao ponto de serem obrigados a socializar com outras crianças (com maiores ou menores níveis de sucesso), pois eram destinados a serem líderes e para isso tinham de conhecer o próprio povo, suas mazelas, seus sonhos e o povo deveria confiar neles, antigamente semideuses eram a ponte entre mortais e imortais, agora deveriam ser os salvadores de ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruim e demorado, mas foda-se


End file.
